User talk:Pikacj
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pikacj page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 17:30, 9 July 2012 Nope. I'm sorry but you're wrong, i have no idea of who are you. 22:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) facebook caleb pika? Yeah... Righty then! This place is not your personal playground - it's a Wiki, as in Wikipedia; you know, a formal, informative website. In this case, the MUGEN Database is about M.U.G.E.N. People do not know who you are, so putting "created by meeeeeeeeeeeeeee" rolls a few eyes. I deleted your PeterWott article because as you stated, it's original. One of the reasons for deleting an article is if the character is original, but there is no information about it - your article falls under this. 17:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) pikacj; well i was bout 2 put info on it but im making the picture now so thank you plase remove hash things people have feelings you know and i might sue ya know" What, sue me for deleting your article? Yeah, that'll definitely ''go ahead... Anyway, what hash harsh things? I said nothing even remotely offensive to you. You put the creator as "n*gga" (without the asterisk), don't you think that's offensive? 18:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) cause you are ofending me by insulting my work read the law bitch no offence Dafuq? Last time I checked, insulting someone's work wasn't a criminal offense... Either way, I am not insulting your work, I am reviewing it plain and simple in a non-person way. Compare your characters to Kung Fu Man and notice the HUGE difference in quality between them. 18:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) you are racist you hate blacks dont you Now you're just throwing silly accusations my way. I never said anything about people's races, so don't bring that up. If you're just going to accuse me of things I haven't done, then you deserve to be banned. 18:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) well look back at wat u posted ''you put the creator as nigga inst that OFFENCEIVE COMPLAINing bout ur race ik AND acuccing a loywer of his race of the race nigga You look at what I said. I said YOU put the creator as n*igga, not me. You're a lawyer? Yeah right! A lawyer that can't spell his own occupation :P 18:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) lol got you im going to be one lol and im just writeing to get a badge so u got trolled noob im sorry if i wasted your time Heh. So you accused me (an admin) of being racist, insulted me, wasted my time, and called me a noob saying I got "trolled", all for the purpose of getting a silly little badge? Well, your mistake. 3 weeks. Enjoy. 20:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Owned. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 19:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC)